


but i will stand a broken man.

by redhoods



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he realizes it, Nico's headed straight for where the male is standing outside one of the lavish houses. "Luke," he calls out. The older male twists, nearly falling into a battle stance before he seems to realize he's already dead and straightens out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i will stand a broken man.

Nico's day starts normal. Well, normal by his standards. He wakes up, showers, gets dressed, and then leaves the massive black palace to wander around the Underworld amidst the dead souls. Of course, it's not cheery, but Nico's decided he just doesn't do cheery.

It's been a few months since he's been top side and he's beginning to get over not seeing everyone. Percy's working as a counselor at Camp Half-Blood and has been for the past four years since the last battle. Annabeth's off in Olympus, building and constructing, having the grand time of her life. And Nico vaguely realizes that they were really the only people he ever went up to see.

Nico's taken up walking through Elysium, visiting the various heroes and listening to their tales and wondering if maybe Percy will end up in Elysium or if he'll take the offer of immortality. He doesn't think immortality is Percy's style, but he can't be very sure anymore. He and Percy haven't been close for two years.

He's talked to Heracles and Achilles and even Alexander. Their tales fascinate him still, but he can pick out their flaws with absolute certainty. 

While in Elysium, he doesn't seem to cross any more modern heroes, which puzzles him, but he simply brushes the thoughts off and continues. 

And things seem all well and fine, until he crosses into Elysium and he notices someone new, but their presence isn't new, per se. Just him seeing said person. And it takes Nico a few minutes before he places the male.

He looks about twenty-one or so, about Percy's age now, and his blond hair is hanging down in his eyes, but it doesn't cover up the scar on his right cheek. He's not looking at Nico, but the dark haired male knows that the ever present mischievous gleam is present in the son of Hermes' eyes.

Before he realizes it, Nico's headed straight for where the male is standing outside one of the lavish houses. "Luke," he calls out. The older male twists, nearly falling into a battle stance before he seems to realize he's already dead and straightens out.

Nico doesn't like how the blond is looking at him and he feels like his soul is being inspected as he stops a few feet back from Luke.

Luke's head is tilted a fraction to the side as he's regarding Nico in a way that almost has the younger male squirming and then a slow, unexpected smile twists on his lips. "Nico, how are you?"

It takes everything in the dark haired teen not to splutter indignantly at the seemingly friendly question and he simply stares at Luke, practically imitating a guppy before his jaw snaps shut and he straightens himself out, pulling his bearings together. "I'm...fine."

The blond nods and his eyes drop back to focus on whatever he's holding in his hand and Nico thinks it looks like a picture, but Luke shoves it in his pocket before Nico can be sure. "So, what brings you down this way?"

"I come here every day."

This seems to confuse Luke as his eyebrows knit together, his lips pursed, before he nods seeming to accept the answer. "I guess I've lost track of time again. Been inside too much." He affirms that statement by peering up at the sky, as if it will tell him how many days have passed since he was last out of his home.

"What are you doing here?" Nico asks before he can stop himself and is glad for his Italian blood because Luke can't see him blush.

A simple blonde eyebrow is the only response he receives before Luke pushes off the wall and steps a foot closer to Nico. "I do live here," he states slowly, as if talking to a child.

The dark skinned male bristles some at the implication hidden in his words before releasing a breath. "How?"

Luke laughs and it's cruel and harsh, nearly making Nico recoil, but he holds his ground. "Didn't you hear? I was the hero." Nico can tell Luke doesn't believe the words himself, but he does vaguely remember hearing something about Luke being the hero from the prophecies.

The blond is scrutinizing him again and Nico squirms a bit on the spot, watching as the older male steps towards him. It finally seems to sink into Nico that he's technically the oldest of the two, but Luke seems oblivious to these thoughts as he continues to watch Nico closely.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Luke chuckles and this time, it's not cruel and harsh, but soft and light hearted. Nico supposes if he were in a romance novel, he'd swoon and his knees would buckle and butterflies would tear through his stomach. Only the latter happens, so he supposes things aren't all that bad.

"No, nothing on your face. I was simply admiring Hades' handy work."

Nico scowls, but he doesn't feel it. Luke seems to be trying to push his buttons, trying to get under his skin. Nico's determined to not let that happen, but when Luke steps even closer, to where their noses are almost touching, it almost does.

The dark haired teen doesn't take his obsidian eyes from Luke's blue eyes, doesn't back down. He's so focused on not looking away that he doesn't realize when Luke's hand touches his cheek, but he does register the shock in Luke's eyes when his hand actually meets something solid.

\--

Neither male knows who started it and neither cares. They're pressed up against the wall, just inside Luke's house. Luke's got both of Nico's arms above his head and a thigh pressed between the younger male's legs. They're kissing and it's all teeth and tongue and lips.

Nico knows this is bad and wrong, but he can't be bothered to care, especially when Luke does something crazy with his tongue and his train of thought is interrupted once again. He groans as Luke's lips descend down his neck and tries to rock down onto Luke's thigh, but there's a hand on his hip preventing him from moving at all.

A short frustrated sound is released from the dark haired male. "Luke." It gets the older male's attention, because Nico finds himself staring into a pair of eyes with blown pupils and a small sliver of blue around them and he swears. The intensity and heat and all of it is almost overwhelming.

\--

It doesn't take long for them to find a bed, their clothes lost between the front door and the bed post where Nico's jeans are slung. Nico's a writhing, incoherent mess on the bed and Luke seems to know exactly what to do to get him into that position.

Nico's eyes are unfocused and glazed, his hands fisted in the sheets, and his heels digging down into the mattress and he doesn't dare look down at where Luke is. He's sure he'd implode if he caught sight of Luke's lips wrapped obscenely around his cock.

Nico vaguely thinks that he feels like a spring wound tight and ready to be let go. Luke seems to realize this and pulls away with a wet pop that sounds and feels dirty and causes Nico to shudder.

The blond sets a track back up Nico's body and then they're kissing, slow and drugging and Nico feels like his world as been inverted or like his brain has been trampled on by pegasi or something to the effect that has caused his brain cells to turn into some sort of goo that he's shocked to realize hasn't oozed out of his ears.

When Nico finally gets some semblance of focus, Luke's staring at him amusedly and it makes the dark haired male determined to wipe the look off his face. It disappears as soon as Nico manages to flip them and slides his way down Luke's body, sliding his tongue along the underside of Luke's cock this time.

In a short amount of time, Luke is gripping Nico's shoulder, hauling him back up and kissing him hard, but not harshly. And Nico thinks the pressure is perfect.

Luke seems to bore of the kisses or he realizes how hard he is and turns them once again, making sure they aren't going to topple off the bed and his finger is pressing against Nico's hole, causing the younger male to whimper as he slides the digit in slowly.

It's not long before Nico's a writhing mess on the bed again and Luke is making sure his cock is coated in precome and spit before pressing the head of it against Nico.

They both groan, loud and drawn out, as Luke presses in all the way to the hilt and some sort of rhythm is find between them and it doesn't take long before they're both falling over the edge.

Nico nearly blacks out from it all, but he manages to stay awake for Luke to clean them both off and he finds himself in the circle of the blond's arms, his back pressed to Luke's chest.

\--

Luke wakes up sometime later. He sleepily takes note that the bed is empty save for him, he's covered with a blanket, and there's a black, ironically alive, rose sitting on the bed where Nico should've been.


End file.
